The present invention relates to a spike for use on a golf shoe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a so-called "soft" spike which is useful as a replacement of metal spikes commonly used on golf shoes, but which has greater abrasion resistance, increasing the longevity of a such a spike.
In recent years, many golf clubs have urged or required the use of polymer replacement spikes for the metal spikes which have commonly been used in the years past on golf shoes. One reason for this, is that steel spikes tend to do significant damage to the putting surfaces of greens and flooring surfaces in golf club houses and, therefore, it is desired to remove this damaging propensity from golf shoe footwear.
In recent years, various non-damaging spikes have been made from polymer materials. Many of these spikes have different configurations than typical golf spikes, and typically are made of soft, resilient, polymer materials. While these new types of golf spikes have reduced some of the damage to the putting greens and wear on floor surfaces in golf clubs or the like, they have had the disadvantage of wearing much more quickly than standard metal golf spikes.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an improved golf spike of the non-damaging nature, which has improved wear characteristics.